


Do Androids Dream of Glomping?

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Don’t repost to another site, Embarrassment, Hugs, M/M, Millennial Hank Anderson, Mutual Pining, Pining Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Battle for Detroit (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Canon, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Connor couldn’t stop thinking about the hug.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Do Androids Dream of Glomping?

Connor couldn’t stop thinking about the hug.

No matter where he was, or what he was doing, the detective replayed that unforgettable moment on a cold November morning. Even if the world around him bustled with humans and androids alike, only Connor and Hank existed beneath that shadowy overpass.

Hank, and his welcoming smile whose light surpassed dawn’s gentle glow.

Sometimes, at his work station or in the passenger’s seat, Connor retraced every detail of that memory. His partner, separated by seating arrangement, appeared right in front of him, that slightly calloused hand cupping the back of his neck.

And then, being pulled into an enveloping warmth he did not think possible.

Senses exploded with particles that made up Lieutenant Hank Anderson. His silver hair, those tensed eyebrows and that tickly beard, dusted with snowflakes. Brilliant blue eyes shimmering until rapid blinking forced the tears back. Licks of Saint Bernard fur and faded cologne clinging to that brown winter jacket, along with the faintest dried remnants of scotch.

Ever since that day, Connor craved that calming hold on him, and the man that gave him such a beautiful gift.

  
Every time Connor found a moment where he wanted to, every artificial nerve ending  _ commanding _ the Android to replicate the hug, he stopped.

No glaring red walls existed between them, no errors in his software, but nevertheless, Connor could never move. And then, the moment passed, leaving him with regret and fear that the perfect moment might never exist again, only a memory inside his system.

“ _ Connor. _ ”

The detective Android buffered back to reality.

_ ‘Ah. The Detroit Police Department.’ _ Connor blinked, taking in the active energy of the DPD as he stood by Hank’s desk. The Lieutenant peered at him with curious eyes, tapping his fingers against his thigh.

“You alright, Con?” Hank’s voice softened, growing concerned. “Don’t you space out on me now.”

_ ‘Con. I like that.’ _ The Android smiled. “I’m alright, Hank, thank you. I was just thinking.”

Chuckling softly, Hank rose to his feet, brushing down his jacket. As he spoke, his hand patted Connor’s back reassuringly.

“Well, try not to overthink too much, will ya? Last thing I need is you going on the-”

Without warning, Connor threw his arms around Hank, hugged him tightly.

The entire station went silent, every member of law enforcement suddenly very invested in the sight of big grumpy Lieutenant Anderson being squeezed by the doe eyed detective.

“... _ fritz _ ,” Hank wheezed, watching Connor’s LED throb a strong blue in response to the physical contact. Knowing they were subject to an audience, the Lieutenant coughed awkwardly, not having the heart to tear Connor off him.

Meanwhile, Connor buried his face against his partner’s chest, smiling when he felt a hand touching his head. A buzzing warmth vibrates through his system, reaching his face, and he sighed.

Hugging his superior in a workplace environment probably wasn’t professional, but Connor quietened his priority protocol, deciding that this took greater urgency.

**[NEW PRIORITY_HANK ANDERSON.]**

Still ensnared in the Android’s grip, a flustered Hank glanced at a smirking Gavin, and doubled down.

“Yeah? Kid’s glomping me. Got a problem with that?”

**Author's Note:**

> What better way to celebrate the Hankcon Hug anniversary than a daft wee story about Connor just desperately wanting to hug Hank again?
> 
> This was a quick job since I only remembered the significance of today after seeing all the beautiful hugging fanart.
> 
> There’s not much to say other than this except The Hug is Best Ending, and Hank saying “GLOMP” is Big Millennial Energy and I love it. 😆
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 💙


End file.
